To Cure A Broken Heart
by Mouseychan
Summary: What happens when the boys have to deal with an uncooperative snow leopard demon and then run into an elf? Better than it sounds I SWARE Kurama/OC Hiei/OC Please Note that lilwhit also wrote this along with me. It is also posted under her name as well 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Chase

"Damn it! These guys are fast for humans," the young snow leopard demon known as Koori said as she raced through the forest as fast as she could. Behind her was, of course, the Spirit Detective himself, Yusuke and his ''sidekick'' Kuwabara.

"Hey, wait! We need to talk to you!" came Yusuke's voice as he continued his chase after the snow leopard demon.

"Where's pipsqueak when you need him?!" complained the taller of the two, referring to their ally, Hiei.

Koori leapt into the trees and ran among them, trying to escape Yusuke and Kuwabara. Not in fear so much, but because she would get into trouble with the Spirit World for killing two human teenage boys. It was against the law for demons to kill humans and, well, she had gotten into trouble for it before and she wasn't about to get into trouble for it again.

Hiei was training when he heard a noise above him. He looked up, seeing a young snow leopard demon racing through the trees. He watched her for a few moments before another noise caught his attention. He looked for the cause of the newest noise, finding none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbling after the snow demon.

"Hey, Hiei, did you see a demon run by here?" Yusuke asked, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Hiei smirked. "Not fast enough to keep up, detective?"

Yusuke's face brightened. "Not really. But **you** are. As a matter of fact, we tried to find you earlier to tell ya Koenma's new job for new job for us. So go fetch that leopard and I'll tell ya."

Hiei shot Yusuke a sharp glare. "I'm not a dog, detective. Nor is it my job to do **your** missions."

"But we can't catch up with that kitten," Kuwabara complained.

"Besides," Yusuke explained, "Koenma needs everyone on this mission, you included. And anyway, after you catch the leopard, you could go talk to the toddler yourself."

"Yeah, we're supposed to catch her and one of us has to watch her at all times. I volunteer 'cause she's a real cutie!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei's glare never left the detective's face as he muttered, "Hn. Fine." and flitted off.

Koori had come to a stop and panted, trying to regain her breath. "Damn ningens," commented as she closed her eyes, sensing an approaching Spirit Energy. This time she slammed her sword into the ground, watching as 50 feet of ice surrounded her.

Hiei sensed he was close. He went faster, ready for his part in this mission to be over with.

That's when the snow leopard demon came into his sight and he raced towards her, only to be caught on the snow leopard's ice sheet. He started sliding. And, unfortunately for the fire demon, since he had been going so fast he couldn't stop himself before sliding into a tree.

Koori blinked and walked effortlessly across the ice. She approached the fire demon and poked him with a stick. "Who the hell are you?" she growled.

Hiei glared as the leopard demon poked him with a stick. He grabbed it, setting it aflame. "I could ask you the same," he growled right back.

"My name is none of your concern," she growled again, quickly releasing the stick as the flames burned her hand.

"Yes it is, kitten. You interrupted my training and attacked me. It **became** my business."

She gave a smirk. "Have to catch me first, she taunted before taking off again. "See ya, pyro pixie!"

Hiei stood and took off after her growling. He used his Jagan to track her every movement. He was soon in front of her.

Koori skidded to a stop. "How in the hell did you get in front of me?!" she snarled unsheathing her sword.

Kurama wandered up then, and smiled. "There you are, Hiei. I see you caught her. Koenma sent me to get you two."

Hiei flitted behind the snow demon, pinning her arms to her sides. He looked over at Kurama, scowling as he replied, "It's about time to see the damn toddler anyway."

"Toddler?" Koori blinked. "You mean **you**, pyro pixie?" she teased.

Hiei glared at her icily. "My name isn't Pyro Pixie and by toddler, I mean Koenma. Watch what you say, kitten. Playing with fire gets you burned."

"Too bad that fire melts ice, turning it into water which extinguishes fire," Koori said, smirking.

"You wouldn't be alive long enough," was the fire demon's response as he led her, following Kurama, to a portal leading to the Spirit World.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh my goodness!!! I forgot the disclaimer last time!!! *hits self in head* Baka, baka! Anyway, I do not own Yu Yu Hakesho or Koori, who is actually my Mousey friend's character. I DO, however, own Lea and Kelly and Josh. YAY! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I ask that you please review!!!

**Chapter Two: To Freeze a Detective But not a Fire Demon**

When they made it through to the other side of the portal, the bubbly Grim Reaper was there to greet them. "Well, hello there boys and a warm welcome to you, as well, Koori," Botan said with a catish smile.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Koori demanded as she fought against the pint-sized fire demon's grasp.

"DAMNIT! Let me go!" she yelled furiously.

Botan grinned. "She resembles a certain hot-tempered demon we all know, right, Yusuke?" She turned to the Spirit Detective behind her, who was currently on the floor laughing with Kuwabara.

Koori and Hiei shot the exact same glares to the laughing humans. This made the two laugh harder and even made Botan giggle.

"They're exactly the same! Better not let them date!" Yusuke commented as he gasped for air.

Koori finally broke away from Hiei, marched over to Yusuke, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him into the air. "Why in the hell would I date a weak, pea-sized demon like that munchkin over there?! You would be lucky if he could kill a small human child!"

Hiei unsheathed his katana and had it at the snow leopard's throat in two seconds. "What did you say, you fool of a kitten?! You will eat those words!" The fire demon then smirked as he compared heights. "Besides, **you **are **shorter** than me."

At this, Yusuke's laughter was uncontrollable as was Kuwabara's.

"Someone's finally shorter than shorty!" Kuwabara announced between chuckles.

Botan couldn't hide her laughter.

Kurama chuckled lightly and Koenma—who had been watching the scene with an amused expression—was on the ground laughing, tears flowing from his eyes.

At this point Koori's temper had reached its limit. She slammed her blade into the floor and smirked as everyone and everything became encased in ice.

Koenma's assistant, George, walked in after a few moments. He looked around the room, then at his frozen master. "Lord Koenma, sir? What happened?"

Koenma had icicles for tears as he pounded the ice. "G-get m-m-me OUT of h-here!" the prince cried.

George looked around again seeing Yusuke shivering as well as Botan and Kuwabara. Kurama was rubbing his temples. There was no sign of Koori or Hiei. "Right on it, Koenma-sama!" George exclaimed as he ran from the room.

He returned a few seconds later with an ice pick and began to chistle at a very panicked Spirit prince.

~Meanwhile~

Koori ran through the castle trying to find a way out. "How big is this damn place?"

Hiei was flitting close behind her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her from behind and started back to Koenma's office.

Koori blinked quickly and fought against him. "How in the hell are you not frozen?!" she exclaimed.

Hiei smirked. "I'm part Koorime," he explained as he shoved her into the office. "Now, unfreeze them," he commanded.

Koori sighed and with a wave of her hand the ice melted.

George blinked, the pick frozen in mid-air.

"Put that thing **down**, ogre!" Koenma commanded, panic written in his eyes.

"Sorry Lord Koenma-sama."

Yusuke sneezed. "Damn cat!"

Koori shot Yusuke a sharp-daggered glare. "Don't call me cat; the name's Koori!" she shouted.

"But Hiei called you kitten and you didn't get mad," Kuwabara pouted.

"Aww, I think it's cute!" Botan cooed. She backed away and hid behind Kurama when she saw Koori's glare. 'It's so familiar,' she thought, gulping.

Hiei smirked, strangely satisfied. Then, remembering why he was there, he turned to Koenma, his smirk becoming a scowl. "I am finished with this mission, baka toddler."

Koenma got serious. "I'm afraid you're not. I want Koori to stay with Kurama and I need **you** to stay with them too. Your Jagan eye would be very useful in this situation. And Koori needs protection and someone to keep her from running," the prince explained.

Hiei growled. Koenma gulped. "Of course, you'll be switching out with Yusuke and Kuwabara but I'll expect you to stay wary of danger," he added quickly.

Koori gave the young prince a death glare. "Why the hell do I need protection? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Koori, your parents angered a really powerful demon named Kaito," Koenma started. "Now he seeks revenge on you, their daughter."

Koori growled. "So you're telling me that I am going to have to be around either Foxboy and Firefly, or Slick and Doofus all the time?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a doofus?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Yusuke grinned, about to respond when Koenma dismissed them, ready for them to be gone.

Everyone slowly walked out of the prince's office. "So I hope you don't mind, but I'm out of here," Koori said before running off again.

"Hiei, go get her…" Yusuke whined. Hiei gave the detective a glare that seemed to say "I'll kill you" before going after the snow leopard.

A/N: This is actually a role play that Mousey and I cooked up, so sorry if we missed anything grammar –wise. And please let us know if there is anything we can make better and so on. Also, sorry if some of the characters are out of character and if it's too wordy…. *bows head* Please! Please! Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything but my own characters! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: An Introduction to Elves**

Kurama had gone through the portal back to the human world. He was planning to go see his mother and took a shortcut through the forest.

"Kurama?" a voice called out to him. Kurama turned, seeing a girl that looked to be about 17 years old with long, light red hair and unusual green eyes.

There was a ghost floating above her saying, "Lea, I thought you had someone you had to take care of. You know, the demon that lured you here? You can deal with this one later."

Kurama looked at the girl who had called his name, gave her a soft smile, and a soft wave before continuing on his way. 'Did that girl have a ghost with her?' he thought to himself. 'And she called me Kurama…'

"Kelly, hush!" Lea whispered. She then turned back to the kitsune to see that he was leaving. "Hey, you! Kurama! Don't walk away! I want to talk to you, demon!" Lea wanted to run after him but Kelly stopped her.

"At least change back before you chase him! You're wasting too much energy!" the ghost exclaimed.

Lea glared and gritted her teeth but agreed. She let her magic run over her and soon she was in her elfin form. But before she could chase after Kurama, as she'd hoped, the ground came up to meet her and her world went black.

"Lea! Lea!" Kelly shouted frantically. She looked around noticing that Kurama wasn't too far away. So she intercepted him and cried, "You have to help Lea! She passed out! I know you can hear and see me, Kurama!"

Kurama turned around and his green eyes met with the fallen elf. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Hiei continued his chase after the snow leopard before finally catching her. "Stop running off!" he snapped. "If you don't I will get more violent."

"Let me go!" Koori yelled, trying desperately to get away before finally giving up, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away. "Why shouldn't I?" she growled.

Hiei released an irritated sigh. "I'm not so pleased with playing babysitter, either; especially for a little snow kitty like yourself."

"Don't call me that!" Koori sneered.

"Snow kitty," the fire demon teased, this time trying to tick her off.

Koori glared, unsheathing her sword, and ran at the fire demon who quickly dodged and grabbed her from behind.

"I am too fast for a little snow kitty like yourself," he whispered tauntingly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Koori turned and glared at him.

"Don't test me, fire fly," she warned. Hiei just smirked as he led the leopard away.

A/N: Can't wait can't wait! Many twists are coming! Hehehe….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill… *pouts* I only wish Kurama was mine….

Mousey: Hai… You and your Kurama obsession…

Lil red: Better than your Hiei obsession….

Mousey: Leave my Pyro Pixie alone!

Lil red: I rest my case….

Both: Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Nightmares from the Past**

Lea woke up screaming. She had been dreaming of nightmares from her past. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It had been a long time since her father, Yuri's, death. She looked around in the dim light. A sudden brightness blinded her for a second.

When she regained her sight she saw Kurama standing in front of her with Kelly beside him. Kurama smiled. "Good, you're awake," he said softly.

"Where am I? Better yet, what am I doing here with **you**?" the elf questioned.

Kurama looked around. "Why, in the forest. And your little ghost friend called me over because you passed out."

"Oh. Kelly," Lea started complaining. "Why the hell did you call **him**?! Especially since he's a demon with a record?!"

"Now, Lea be **NICE**! He helped you. Besides, he's better than you think," Kelly replied.

Just then, Hiei, dragging an unwilling Koori, came upon them. "**FOXBOY** get this **DAMN **Firefly off of me!" Koori screamed loudly. Hiei kept a tight grip, however, and looked up at Kurama.

"What are you doing here, fox?"

"It seems I've stumbled onto an elf who knows somehow knows me. I think her intentions were to attack me but she passed out," came the fox's reply.

Lea glared. "You make it sound like I'm weak- **fox**,was it?"

"You sure look it," sneered the rather unhappy snow leopard demon.

"Koori, be nice. And I never said you were weak," Kurama stated.

Yusuke came running up suddenly. "There you two are! Think you can tell someone before you run off like that?" exclaimed the Spirit Detective.

"You knew where I went, detective. You're the one that was too lazy to get the snow kitten and sent me, instead," Hiei steamed.

Lea's glare intensified. "You think I look weak, eh? At least _**I**_ don't have kitty ears, demon!"

Kelly rested her hand on Lea's shoulder. "Lea, calm down! If you don't I'll call Josh."

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked from Koori, to Lea, to the ghost. "Who's the hottie with the pointy ears?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked at him. "Her name is Lea," he said, voice calm.

"OH. By the way, Koenma has us staying together in a temple," Yusuke began. "This includes all of us, Koori, and some elf."

Lea looked over at Yusuke, a puzzled look on her face. "You mean **me**? Stay with all of **you**? There are too many frickin' demons. No. Way."

Yusuke looked over at her. "Too bad; you have to. Kurama is your new guardian, like Hiei is to Koori."

"What?! Since when?!" exclaimed Lea and Koori at the same time.

"Since an hour ago. And Koenma wants to see the ghost," Kuwabara answered.

Lea shook her head, glaring. "No way in hell am I going **anywhere** without Kelly!"

Kurama looked at the elf and smiled kindly. "I'm sure Kelly will join us soon. I doubt Lord Koenma will keep her there," he reassured.

Koori sighed, annoyed. "So I'm stuck with Firefly or one of you at all times? The elf and I both?" she asked.

"That's right, Kitty-cat," Kuwabara said, his voice full of excitement.

"Damn it you baka ningen, don't call me that!" the snow leopard exclaimed.

"I'll call you that if I want!" the tall, orange-haired guy replied in a harsh tone of voice.

"NO you won-" Koori blinked as the fire demon covered her mouth.

"Stop. You're giving me a headache."

"Like we care, short stuff," taunted the keeper of the Spirit Sword.

Hiei's red eyes shot up to the taller man. "I'd watch it if I were you. I could always let her hurt you."

"Ha! No you can't; you'd both be in trouble with Koenma," Kuwabara said in a singsong voice.

"WOULD you all stop arguing?!" shouted the Spirit Detective.

"Yes, how about we go check out the temple Koenma will have us staying in," the level-headed one of the group, Kurama, suggested.

For once Lea couldn't have agreed more with the fox in this situation. They were ALL giving her a headache. She looked over at Kurama and asked, "Is it **always** this loud?"

"It's only a bit louder than usual but to answer your question yes it is." The two then looked around at the fighting and sweatdropped.

"Well, Kurama, since it looks as if I'll be staying with you for a while, do you think I could try my hand at stopping the arguments?" Lea asked, a plan already forming.

Kurama nodded and told her it was okay as long as she didn't do anything drastic.

The elf smiled, then spoke something in elfish. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koori were surprised when the roots of the nearby trees wrapped themselves around the four. It wasn't difficult for them to breath and wasn't really that uncomfortable but the four still struggled to break free.

Koori tried to use her sword, Hiei tried to burn the roots, Yusuke tried his Shotgun, and Kuwabara tried cutting through it with his Spirit Sword. Lea was one step ahead of them, though. She'd perfected the spell making sure that no demon could get free.

"Are you guys going to stop arguing now, or am I going to hafta keep you there?" Lea asked mischievously while Kurama chuckled.

Koori glared. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!"

Yusuke nodded his head. "Fine, I'll quite fighting!"

Hiei just kinda nodded. "Hn. Fine."

Lea looked over at Koori, mischief still glowing in her green eyes. "Everyone but you and Kuwabara have agreed not to fight. Will you?" As the elf spoke, Hiei and Yusuke were let down.

"I won't fight either!" Kuwabara cried. He was let down, too.

Koori sighed. "Fine, I won't fight… Just let me down!" she shouted anger filling her voice.

Lea smiled. The roots weren't letting go of the snow leopard demon. "And you won't run away? The trees have told me how much trouble you've been causing. 'Sides, I want Kurama and Jaganshi in top form when I fight them."

Koori gave a smirk. "Thought there was going to be **NO** fighting, Pixie."

Lea smirked also. "Oh, **I **will be fighting once this mess about me staying with you guys is cleared up." Lea looked around expecting Kelly to smack her upside the head, telling her that their priority was Kaito. But Kelly was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kelly?" she questioned.

"With Koenma," Kurama answered.

"Will you make this damn tree put me down, please?" Koori complained while knawing on the tree root. Kuwabara couldn't help but fall to the ground and laugh, pointing at the snow leopard.

"Looks like we have a little kitten stuck in a tree," Yusuke teased.

Kurama could barely keep his composure and Lea was just flat out laughing.

"Sure, I'll let you down, **Kitty**; as soon as you promise not to run as well," the elf giggled.

"Fine, I won't run either," Koori snapped. Lea spoke in elfin to the tree, asking it to let Koori down. Koori grinned as her feet touched the ground. She glared at the tree root, grabbed it, and froze it completely, kicking it so it would shatter.

Kuwabara gulped. "Could you do that to us?"

"Yep. But I won't. Least for now." The snow leopard smirked darkly.

Lea growled. "What? Pick a fight with a tree because you're frustrated with a promise? You will pay for that!"

Koori straightened up and looked over her shoulder at the elf. "I am a demon of my word, Pixie," she said simply.

Lea called on the trees once again, this time shaking. "May I borrow a root for travel, that I might keep this evil bound?" she asked in elfin. The trees allowed it and the nearest root grew until it sat beside her. She picked a piece of it, her hands glowing with power. "Demon of your word or no, you must not kill what helps you live."

Koori merely rolled her eyes and turned around walking off a short distance. "Let's just go to the temple," she said softly.

Kurama and the others, besides Hiei, looked at the elf in amazement. Lea glared at the demon's back. After a moment, she grabbed a pouch from under her shirt and put the root in it, ignoring everyone's stares. She then put some soil in the pouch, too, and walked up to the tree that Koori's ice had affected. "I apologize for the demon's rudeness," she said, in elfish. The elf then let her power hum through her and healed the tree.

"I won't let her do something so reckless again."

A/N: I really loved doing the last part of this. You get to see more of Lea. She's very interesting! And also, there is more hot-tempered Koori. Mousey did good with her! n.n Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual… I don't own Yu Yu… Right Hiei?

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Oh and much thanks to Death101! I thank you for your advice!

**Chapter Five: Some Good News**

When the group finally made it to the temple Koori walked inside without a word.

Yusuke watched her. "What's with her?"

"She's just being anti-social, kinda like Shorty. Speaking of Shorty, where is he?" Kuwabara asked while looking around.

Hiei, in fact, had already gone inside without the others knowledge and had chosen his room.

"Hello, boys!" a voice came from above them. The voice belonged to none other than the perky Grim Reaper herself, Botan. "Lea, I came to tell you that Kelly is just fine. She might even be able to join you soon!" she exclaimed happily.

Lea nodded, her dark mood lifting a bit. "That's good. If I lost my best friend, I don't know what I'd do. She the only one I'll let worry with this demon after me. Can't remember his name… Whoops, I'm ranting," the elf rambled.

Kurama smiled. "At least **someone's** in a happy mood. Seriously, what's wrong with Koori?" Yusuke questioned.

Kurama turned to Yusuke. "I just don't think she's used to being around others. Koenma said that after her parents were killed, she isolated herself."

Lea gasped. "Her parents were killed?! Who did such a thing?!" The elf was finding herself caught up in a roller coaster of emotions as she thought of her own father.

"An ally of a demon named Kaito. Her parents angered Kaito, so he sent his ally to kill them," Kurama explained.

"Did he know they had a daughter?"

"Yes. Kaito is seeking revenge on Koori for what her parents did. That's why we are protecting her."

Lea scowled. It was so wrong. Who could do something like that? If Lea had anything to say about it, Kaito would pay.

A/N: Keep reviewing! And I shall keep posting!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu or the characters… Well, 'cept for my own… And Mousey owns her own… We both own the plot. Oh yeah! Mousey is posting this on her profile too! Her pen name is sayurithemouse! Thankies!

**Chapter Six: Baka Ningens**

Koori laid down on her bed in a black and blue room. "What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud, softly.

"You could try to get along with the baka ningens," came the voice belonging to Hiei.

"How long have you been there, and why are you here?" Koori sneered.

"Did you not hear Koenma?" was all Hiei said.

"Yes, but I severely doubt that anything will happen to me in here and you sure as hell won't sleep in here with me!" Koori snapped.

Hiei smirked. "I will be near you at all times until the mission is over and Kaito is gone. And yes, anything is possible, kitten."

Koori glared at him. "What if I don't want you here?" she said as she walked up to him and got in his face.

"You will just have to get over it."

"**OR **you can get the hell out of my room!"

Hiei stared into the snow leopard's eyes. "I am not leaving, kitten. I have a job to do."

Koori growled and stomped her foot. "But I don't **want** your protection!"

Hiei stared down at her. "Too bad," he responded, emanating calm.

Koori just stared back at him, not used to someone standing up to her like that.

Hiei smirked, his Jagan glowing. "Not used to it? Well, you better start getting used to it."

Koori stared at the fire demon with wide eyes. "Wha—H—how—I didn't say that out loud!"

"My Jagan eye comes in handy," came the simple reply.

Koori cocked a brow. "So I'm not even safe I my own mind?"

"Only if you try to run. I'll try to give you privacy, otherwise."

Kuwabara barged in then. "There you two are! Ah, I see you two were making out! Way to go, Shorty!"

Hiei smirked to himself and then glared. "You truly are a fool, ningen," he commented.

Koori stared in disbelief and shook her head. "Never," she said sharply.

"Hey, Yusuke! I found out what Hiei and Koori were doing. They were making out in Koori's room!" the holder of the Spirit Sword called out ignoring the two's protests.

"You will die."

As soon as those words left Hiei's mouth, Yusuke burst in. "Way to go, Hiei! I knew you weren't completely heartless!" the detective cried.

Koori froze Kuwabara and Yusuke up to their necks. "I will say this once. FirePixie and I did not make out or anything of the sort, got it?" she snarled.

Hiei grinned at the two frozen humans. "It suits you."

Yusuke gulped and looked over at Kuwabara. "Did Hiei just grin?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Short Stuff's startin' to creep me out!"

Koori eyed the two and turned to the door, her blue hair flowing behind.

"She **is **pretty, Shorty," Kuwabara said lightly.

Hiei glared, feeling a new emotion spread through him.

"Hey, Hiei, can you help us out of these ice chambers?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei looked at him. "No." With that he left to find Koori who had once again wandered off.

A/N: Now that I think about it, this roleplay took a while to finish… And I apologize for not taking anyone's advice, thus far… I am concentrating on getting this posted ASAP! So feel specials! Lol Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own Lea though! She is MINE!

Lea: No! I am Lea! I own me!

Mousey: I don't think you can argue with that. Besides, Koori's MINE!

Koori: You are a fool of a human if you think you own me….

Mousey and Me: Our characters are sooo mean!!!! *pouts*

Koori: *freezes authors to necks* Bakas.

**Chapter Seven: Curiosities**

Koori had wandered to the back of the temple and had found a hammock and laid down. She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

~Meanwhile, Kurama and Lea had been left alone. Lea sighed. "I could be demon-hunting now, no offense."

Kurama glanced at the elf. He was curious about her. "Could I ask you a question?" the kitsune questioned.

"Go for it. I can't promise that I'll answer, but go ahead."

Kurama hesitated before asking, "Is there any demon you wouldn't kill? I apologize if I seem rude. I am quite curious, though."

Lea automatically answered, "Of course there are demons I wouldn't kill! I wouldn't kill Koori, for example. I only kill the fiends that have a track record. You know, the demons that murder? Though, there is **one** that I wouldn't hunt no matter **what **he did. He saved me and knew my father. For that, I would never harm him."

Kurama tilted his head. "What demon is that? Do you know his name?"

Lea thought about it. She hadn't remembered the name in years. She told Kurama as much. "All I remember is his kindness and flowing white hair."

~Meanwhile….

Hiei was watching the young snow leopard demon. "What have I told you about running off?"

Koori's eyes flashed open and she flipped out of the hammock.

Hiei leaped out of his hiding spot to give her a hand up.

Koori glared at him as she stood up and threw a punch at him only for the fire demon to catch her fist in his hand. "Don't do that!" she shouted.

Hiei smirked. "Are you or are you not a demon of your word?"

"I am but what does that have to do with anything?" Koori demanded, throwing another punch only to be caught once again in Hiei's freehand.

"Thought you promised not to fight or run off," he said, still smirking.

Koori blinked and shot the fire demon a daggered glare. "Yeah, well, you startled me," she replied, yanking her hands away from Hiei and turning her back on him.

A/N: Woot! Another chapter closer to more! *claps excitedly* Please keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu…. If we did, well, Kurama would belong to ME and Hiei would belong to MOUSEY!

**Chapter Eight: Room Assignments**

While Koori was being difficult with Hiei, the Spirit Detective was shouting. "Kurama! Lea! Hiei! Koori! **Some**body!" Yusuke yelled, starting to get sick of the ice chamber the snow leopard had put him and Kuwabara in.

"Well, you two certainly know how to get yourselves into trouble," came Botan's voice as she appeared.

Upon hearing their names, Kurama and Lea appeared in the doorway. Kurama covered his mouth, trying to hide a chuckle. "Yes, how did you make Koori mad this time?" he asked.

"It wasn't me!" Yusuke shouted. "Kuwabara's the one who said she was making out with Hiei!"

"Hey! Don't pin this all on me, Urameshi!" the wielder of the Spirit Sword exclaimed.

Lea laughed. "You actually said that to her? With **her **temper? What a moron!" the elf taunted. But she took a powdery substance from her pocket and blew it at the ice chambers. They melted easily.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stretched and tried to get rid of the excess water on their now soaked clothes.

"If I were you, boys, I would change and pick a room fast before you end up sharing," Botan giggled.

With that, the boys ran off each claiming one of the remaining three rooms. Botan turned to Lea. "Have you picked a room, yet?"

Lea shook her head and followed the ferry girl who was leading her to the last room down the hall.

Kurama blinked. "Um, Botan, what about Hiei and I?" he questioned.

Botan giggled. "Lord Koenma has something special for the two of you."

Kurama cocked a brow. "Like what?"

"Well, since the two of you are supposed to be protecting Lea and Koori, Hiei is assigned to Koori's room and, Kurama, you are assigned to Lea's room," answered Botan.

Kurama's face turned a bright shade of red. "I don't think, um, Koori will approve of that," he said, attempting to hide his blush.

Lea's face drained of all color, then turned an even brighter shade of red than Kurama's. She was saved at that moment by Kelly.

"Aww, Lea!" Lea jumped and looked up at her spirit friend.

"Kelly! What's up? What's going on? Can I leave now?" Lea asked eagerly.

The ghost had a smug look on her face as she explained, "Nope. Lord Koenma agreed that this demon we want to find set a trap for us. Besides, he thinks everything is connected and that you can help with Koori."

"So I'm stuck with Kurama?"

"Yep! Doesn't seem like a problem to me, as you seem to be developing a crush."

Lea and Kurama both turned red at this. Botan thought for a moment. I wonder how Hiei and Koori will take this news," she said aloud.

Lea laughed at the thought. Chaos would soon ensue. 'Might as well stick around this place for a bit,' she thought as she headed for her's and Kurama's room. "Whelp! I'm going to get some rest before chaos in the form of fire and ice begins."

"Okay," replied the fox as he turned toward the garden to find Koori and Hiei.

A/N: Keeps reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill…. *sighs*

**Chapter Nine: Training Session; And So It Begins**

When Kurama found the two, he called, "Hiei, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Hiei "hn"ed before going over to Kurama. "What is it, fox?"

Kurama sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "You're sharing a room with Koori."

"Since when?" questioned the fire demon with a glare.

"Since Kuwabara and Yusuke claimed the last two rooms," came the kitsune's reply.

"Hn. I'll just sleep in a tree outside the window."

Kurama sighed. "Koenma's orders; you **have **to sleep in the same room."

Hiei growled. "I'd rather not."

"What do you mean, I have to share a room with Firefly?" Koori, having heard the conversation, asked, walking up with her arms across her chest.

"Koenma's orders," Kurama said softly.

Hiei noticed the fox's far away look. His Jagan glowed as he read Kurama's mind. "I see. So you are sharing a room with the elf, fox," he murmured. He then smirked. You are beginning to like her."

"You mean as you are starting to like Koori?" Kurama challenged.

Hiei flitted right beside Kurama and hissed quietly, "Watch what you say, fox." He then disappeared.

Kurama turned to Koori. "Hiei is still here, he's just mad at me. Anyway, I'd better check on Lea," he explained apologetically before leaving.

Koori blinked and shrugged. "There is still no way I'll sleep in the same room with that PyroPixie. I'll find somewhere else to sleep, even if it's outside or something.

…………………………….

"Hey, Lea," called Kurama. He'd just come in to see the elf walking down the hall.

Lea turned. She'd just been heading back to the room from the bathroom. "Hi, Kurama. How's it going?"

"Good I guess. Just coming back from telling Hiei about Koenma's orders," came the fox's reply.

"Bet **that** went well," the elf commented lightly.

"Neither are happy with me," Kurama stated. "Hiei's pretty mad at me."

Lea nodded. Then she got an idea… "Hey, Kurama? Ya wanna train with me? Kelly went back to talk to Lord Koenma and you're supposed to "guard" me anyway, so… can we? Train, I mean?"

Kurama was startled. But he nodded saying, "Sure. Why not?"

"Plea—Oh, wait, seriously? We can go?" When the elf saw the fox's nod, she yelled, "YAY!" She then grabbed his hand and led him to the forest.

Kurama blinked, then smiled in amusement as he was led by the childish elf. Lea led him deep into the heart of the forest, and then turned. She asked the nature around them for all of it's help and guidance.

When nature agreed Lea turned to Kurama and, switching languages, said, "You ready?"

Kurama smiled and pulled out a rose, shook it once, and watched as it became his Rose Whip.

Lea smirked at the fox as her hands glowed a light blue. Wildflowers started growing around her and a light breeze blew. She was about to attack when she caught the scent of a super-sweet, sickly smell. She froze.

Kurama looked over at her. "Something wrong?" he questioned as he made his way to the frozen elf and placed a hand on her shoulder. Concern was written in his eyes. It was getting darker.

Lea heard the fox, but couldn't respond. The smell was something from her worst memories. One of the flowers that surrounded her wrapped around the elf in a comforting gesture. The trees whispered softly around her. A name came up. They whispered of a demon named Kaito. Lea snapped out of her trance. "Show yourself, murderer!" she called, anger building.

Kurama looked around, bewildered. "There's no one here, Lea," he said, rather alarmed.

"Aww, your little friend can't sense me," a voice commented from the trees. Lea and Kurama both looked for the source of the voice.

"So, Lea, who **is **your demon friend? I'm surprised to see you hanging out with a demon," the voice continued.

"How do you know me, Kaito?!" Lea demanded.

"You don't remember my father? He thought you looked so tasty. He even sparred with your father."

Kurama glared and stood in front of Lea defensively. "Why don't you be kind enough to show yourself."

Kaito chuckled. "Lea, it looks as if your fox is overprotective and impatient. But I'll show myself if it makes you happy." At that, Kaito appeared behind Lea.

Lea jumped as Kaito's hand touched her shoulder.

Kurama turned and growled. Lea grabbed his arm as a reflex.

"You still don't remember me? I'm disappointed in you, elf. Maybe this will ring a bell. Your dad's name was Yuri "The Great Demon Slayer" and my father was killed by the fox protecting you. My father only wanted a meal and **you** prevented him from coming home! I will **enjoy** eating you!"

Kaito faded into the darkness before continuing, "My fight with you is soon coming, but remember, Lea, I am always watching. I know all about you. And the same goes for your friend, Koori."

Kurama had moved beside Lea during Kaito's narrative. He growled one last time before turning to Lea, who was gripping his arm so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

The color had drained from Lea's face. Her memories of her father's death flooded her mind. She couldn't move.

"It's alright. He's gone now and I won't let him near you," Kurama murmured in the elf's ear, in what he hoped was a comforting voice. The fox then tried to get Lea to let go of his arm to no avail.

Lea shook her head. It was the most she could do as far as moving went. The trees were whispering words of comfort, but the elf ignored them.

"Let's go back to the temple," Kurama suggested after a moment. When he got no answer, he picked the elf up carefully and ran as fast as he could, anger running through his veins. Lea fell asleep in his arms before they made it back.

A/N: Loving this so far! Of course this has got to be the best roleplay Mousey and I have EVER done!!!

Mousey: But what about the Dragon Knight one we are working on?

Me: Well… *rubs back of head; sweatdrops* we have been working on that for a while now….. We keep forgetting it….

Mousey: *sweatdrops* A-anyway! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course you know I don't own Yu Yu or I would be famous…

**Chapter Ten: The Past Revealed Part One**

When they arrived at the temple, Kurama started for his and Lea's shared room. "It seems that everyone went to bed," he mumbled under his breath so he wouldn't wake the sleeping elf. He wandered through the halls before finding his destination. Kurama gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up before he found a dark corner, sat down, and laid his head against the wall. "Don't worry; I'm not going to let him harm you," the fox repeated as he looked over the sleeping elf.

In the room next door, soft whimpers passed the sleeping leopard's lips causing Hiei to wake. He cocked a brow. "What is with her?" he mumbled. As the whimpers grew more intense so did the curiosity of the tiny fire demon. The Jagan Eye glowed under his headband as he searched Koori's dream.

What he saw was a younger version of Koori. She seemed to be about 5 or 6 in human years. She was running through a field when she suddenly froze. She caught sight of a burning house and raced toward it. "Mommy! Daddy!" the young demon cried before turning sharply at the sound of a voice.

"They are dead," the voice laughed darkly. "And you're next."

"What do you mean, they're dead?" the young Koori whimpered as she backed away.

"Just as I said, they are dead. I killed them," the mysterious demon replied.

At this point, Hiei could see Kaito in the dream and he clenched his fist as he continued to watch.

"But why?" the young Koori cried while staring at Kaito.

"Merely revenge. They killed one of my good friends. I'm sure you remember. Zeiro, the demon you challenged. You would have died if mommy and daddy hadn't been there to save you," Kaito explained as he continued with his plan.

The young Koori's eyes narrowed as she ran at the demon using all of her attacks, though all seemed to fail.

"Foolish! Do you honestly believe your attacks can hurt me? Foolish cub!" Kaito mocked, as he slashed the leopard demon cub across the face.

The young Koori let out a small yelp before running into the forest. She had been taught when you know you can't win a fight and then you continue to fight, it's just a death wish. And Koori wasn't ready to die.

"I'll get my revenge on you, leopard," Kaito shouted after her.

"Not if I have a say in it," Hiei muttered under his breath before looking away and glancing out of the window.

Koori shot up and looked around with a pained expression on her face. Her breaths were deep and quick.

"You're fine," came Hiei's voice as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Go back to sleep and before you say anything, I am NOT leaving."

Koori blinked at the fire demon before lying back down.

Meanwhile…….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I feels so… sad. But I am so happy and grateful to death101 who keeps boosting my morale!

Mousey: We have a fan!

Hiei: Only one?

Me: Urgh…. It's just cuz the summary sucks! Leave the fanfic alooone!

Mousey: Leave Hiei alooone!

Me: *bops Mousey on the head* Anyway, please enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: The Past Revealed Part Two**

Lea was having a problem similar to Koori's. She started dreaming of the day her father died. She was four years old. Her mother was baking a cake to celebrate her father's return from his latest job. He was the best demon hunter in the business. "Mommy! Can I go outside and play?" the four year old Lea asked.

Her mom said it was okay, but she had to say close. So the elf raced out of the house and twirled around in the front yard. Suddenly, a scent caught her attention. It was an extremely sweet but sickly smell. She followed it through the forest and into a clearing. Nothing was there and it was deathly silent so Lea turned to go home. She ran into a demon, though, before she left the clearing. "I'm sorry," she said as she bowed.

The demon licked his lips hungrily before hissing, "Finally some food!"

Lea backed into a tree feeling more scared by the second. The demon leered at her. Instinct took over, then, and soon the trees were guiding her through the forest. She ran as fast as she could until she bumped into someone. She looked up. "DADDY!" she cried.

Her father bent down and hugged her tightly, asking, "What's wrong?"

Tears ran down Lea's cheek. "A-a horrible d-demon is chasing me!"

Lea's dad straightened, listening to the trees. After a moment, he bent down and whispered in elfin, "Hide behind that tree right behind me. I know you're too stubborn to go home." Lea did as he said and waited.

The demon crashed through the trees in front of Lea's father. The demon laughed. "The Great Demon Slayer, Yuri. We meet again."

Yuri nodded. "You still eat elves. Then nothing has changed," he observed. The demon cackled in response.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing has changed. I'm much stronger than before!" the demon exclaimed before launching an attack.

Lea's father, Yuri, dodged. He attacked and dodged gracefully as the fight continued.

Lea loved watching her father in action and knew the demon didn't stand a chance. So she walked from behind the tree and yelled, "You're in trouble now, Mr. Demon!"

"Mr. Demon" as Lea had called him, smirked and lunged at the young elf while shouting, "Your illusion failed, Yuri! Now I can eat!"

Lea knew that once the demon got to her, she would die. So she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes after a moment. Her dad lay in front of her, his blood everywhere. She ran to his side and shook his arm. "Daddy? Daddy, wake up! Daddy, I'm sorry!" the elf cried and laid her head on Yuri's chest. "Daddy, NOOOO!" she screamed.

Lea woke, screaming and crying. She covered her face with her hands.

Kurama basically ran to elf's side. "Are you alright? You were having a nightmare about some demon."

Lea had trouble responding she was crying so much. The only thing she could even say was, "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Kurama looked her over and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Lea wrapped her arms around him tightly, refusing to let go. She needed a warm body near her. "Don't leave, please?" she managed to choke out. She searched his face, pleaded with her eyes. She didn't deserve his kindness but she needed it, wanted it.

Kurama smiled, blushing slightly, and pulled her closer. "Shhh, it's alright."

Just then, Yusuke walked in. "Hey Kurama. Koenma wants to talk to you or you requested him or—What's going on here?"

Kurama's eyes darted to Yusuke. "She was having a nightmare."

"So… gonna have fun later?"

Kurama glared. "Yusuke, if you don't mind—" the fox started to say.

"Just kidding!" Yusuke interrupted holding his hands out in a "surrender" position. "She alright?"

"I think so," Kurama answered softly.

Lea had stopped crying and was silent. Kurama looked down at her and realized that she had fallen back to sleep. He tried to lay her back down but she wouldn't loosen her grip around him. He smiled at her, a soft expression on his face.

"She's certainly gotten attached," Botan observed from behind Yusuke.

Kurama glanced at the ferry girl and nodded. "Or maybe she's just seeking protection from her nightmare," he replied.

Yusuke nodded. "Well, when you can get away from **your **elf, Koenma wants to see you, and don't forget," the Spirit Detective stated before walking out.

A/N: I cried while writing out Lea's past in a previous fanfic…. One that I never finished, but ya know…. All my chapters got lost somehow… *cries* Anyway, I cried writing her nightmare, too… Onward we go to the next chappie!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Why do I always post these? Oh yeah…. Anyway…. Don't own YuYu but I do own my own characters and partly the storyline.

Mousey: Same here!

Both: Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: The Love String**

"Hmm…. I wonder how Hiei and Koori are getting along," Botan commented the next morning before walking into their room.

Hiei's eyes darted quickly to the doorway, where Botan was standing. 'Don't say a word or make a sound. She just went back to sleep,' he warned the ferry girl telepathically before looking down at the sleeping snow leopard. "I won't let him hurt you," he promised her softly.

'Won't let who I wonder,' the ferry girl thought.

"Kaito," Hiei answered in a whisper.

"Just be on guard," Botan whispered as she left the room. "Kaito's been in the area."

After Botan left Hiei and his charge, she went into the main room of the temple where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kelly, Koenma, and Genkai were gathered. "Soon I'm going to be the only single person of this group," the ferry girl complained.

"Yea, Lea and Kurama are getting pretty chummy," Yusuke commented.

"And don't forget Koori and Hiei," Kuwabara added.

"Well, Lea needs this. Maybe it'll teach her to stop blaming herself," Kelly stated. "And from the looks of it Koori needs someone too."

Kuwabara nodded. "But Shorty!" he exclaimed.

"Well, he's so much like her that he can understand her better," Kelly explained.

Yusuke looked over at the spirit and asked, "But why does Lea need it? She seems pretty stable to me."

Before Kelly could answer, Genkai put in her two cents of sarcasm. "And they say opposites attract."

Kuwabara blinked. "But they aren't opposites…"

"Clueless fool. I don't know how you've made it this far," Genkai commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, old lady! Shut yer mouth, I was asking a question!" Yusuke cried.

Koori appeared at the entrance of the room, her eyes half-closed. "Do you foolish humans know how to shut your damn mouths?!"

"The "princess" finally wakes up," came Genkai's remark.

"Least I'm not a little old lady, Genkai," Koori hissed.

Genkai shot at Koori with her Spirit Gun.

Hiei grabbed the master's arm and yanked her to the side. "Koenma's orders, no one hurts kitten or the elf."

Koori blinked and bopped Hiei lightly upside the head. "I could have dodged that!"

Koenma couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He was amazed that Hiei was taking this mission so seriously.

"I guess you guys were right about those two. I can see a Love String tying them together," Kuwabara said.

Koori cocked a brow. "What in the hell is a Love String?"

"It's a little string of Spirit Energy that I see between two people who have a future together."

Koori laughed. "And you see this string between Hiei and me?"

Kuwabara just nodded.

Yusuke was getting fed up. Why couldn't he get any answers? "Would everyone shut their mouths and let Kelly answer me damnit?!" the Spirit Detective shouted.

Everyone went quiet and looked at Yusuke in surprise.

Kelly smiled. "Okay, I'll answer your questions. You wanted to know why she needs friends, someone who understands her? You wanted to know what's wrong with her?"

Yusuke only nodded. It was all Kelly needed to continue. "Her father was killed by a demon that had tried to eat her. She saw everything, including her father's corpse. She's never stopped blaming herself. That's why she's a demon hunter. She thinks she needs to feel hate for something she's never met. She thinks it can make it up to her father somehow."

"Well, Kurama is a good guy," Yusuke stated.

Koori had fallen asleep, her head on Hiei's shoulder.

"Knew it," Kuwabara bragged. Hiei just glared.

Koenma had stopped laughing and now had a serious look on his face. "Kelly, could you get Kurama and Lea? I'd like to talk to them about the incident last night."

Kelly agreed and flew to her elfin friend's room.

Kurama was sound asleep, his arms wrapped around the elf.

Lea woke to Kelly's face mere inches from her own. The elf tried to scoot back a bit in surprise, only to find herself trapped by Kurama whose arms were around her. The fox tightened his grip on her in his sleep.

Kelly giggled. "You've become a teddy bear!" she exclaimed.

Lea glared at her spirit friend. "What do you need? I was perfectly comfortable and asleep."

Kelly smiled. "I'm sure you were and I wish the happy couple well but Koenma needs to talk to you two," the spirit answered.

Lea grimaced then, realizing what her friend had just implied, said, "Hey!"

Kurama heard Lea's cry and woke up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lea shot Kelly a glare and turned as best as she could to Kurama. "Nothing. Kelly just woke me up. Koenma wants to talk to us," the elf replied.

Kurama nodded but both the elf and the fox remained where they were, blushes on each face. "Ahh, young love," Kelly sighed. "But you guys need to remove yourselves from one another and c'mon," the spirit continued.

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoy so far! I am loving this. It has got to be the best fanfic I have posted save for The Not So Drunken Hiei…. Next! Recap!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You know the drill…. And Thanks always to death101!

**Chapter Thirteen: Recap**

Kurama took his arms from the elf and got up. He'd been quite comfortable holding Lea but he knew that the only reason he was allowed to do so was because of her fear.

Lea got up slowly and looked over at Kurama. She waited for him patiently. Kurama seemed to be moving slowly to Lea. The elf shrugged it off and let herself get lost in thought.

"Well, I'll tell Lord Koenma that you're on your way,"  
Kelly stated before leaving.

Lea barely heard her friend as she wondered what Koenma wanted to talk about. She froze suddenly. Could he possibly know what happened? No, it was too soon. Lea hadn't detached herself from the fear and memories that scent had brought. She started shaking but tried to cover it as she followed the fox down the hall.

Kurama looked over at her and asked, "So what do you think Koenma wants?"

Lea didn't answer, she just looked down.

They entered the room hearing someone talking. "You need to speak—"

"Hey, the love birds are up!" Kuwabara butted in.

Lea glared. Her fear had turned into annoyance fast. "What do you mean, love birds?" she demanded.

"You were all close and cuddly," came Yusuke's reply.

"Um, I don't recall…." Lea trailed off as she suddenly remembered she had been the night before. She blushed. Kurama's cheeks turned red as well.

Hiei looked over at Kurama. "It seems like you've found your mate, fox."

Koori's eyes had opened and she turned to Kurama and Lea, fighting a blush since she had been asleep against Hiei. "Aww, I hope you didn't have **too** much fun," she commented.

Lea sighed. "He was just comforting me."

Kurama didn't comment. He just turned to Koenma and asked, "What did you need to speak to us about?" Lea stood beside Kurama and glared, daring anyone to say anything else.

Koenma sighed before explaining, "Lea, Kurama, I needed to ask you what happened last night. It's crucial to finding out who's after you, Lea. So Kurama, why don't you start?"

"We—"

"Kaito is after me, too. He blames me for his father's death so he wants revenge. Basically, I smelled his horrible scent before he showed up and taunted me," Lea interrupted, her face a mask of anger.

"Smell?" Koenma inquired.

"Kaito, like his father before him, is a demon who eats elves. Demons like him exude a sickly sweet smell to lure elfin children to them and any other elf thick enough to fall for it. Koori is probably in more danger than I am right now. I'm sure he'll make his presence known to her soon," the elf explained who, when she got to the last part, looked over at Koori.

Koori closed her eyes, deep in thought. After a moment, she opened them. "So why is an elf-eating demon after me?" she questioned.

"His revenge," Hiei spoke up then.

"How do you know?" Koori challenged.

"Kaito is the one who killed your parents, now he's after you," he stated. "I read your dream while you were having a nightmare."

Koori blinked. "But why does that put me in more danger?" she asked Lea, a confused look on her face.

Lea sighed. "He's already made himself known to me; he's toying with me. I don't know what he's planning for you but he'll show himself soon. You'll need to be more careful," she replied. She then turned to Hiei. "Watch her closely. Kaito's clever."

Hiei stared. "I intend to."

Koori blinked. "I can take care of myself."

Lea scoffed, but didn't comment. Instead she turned to Kelly, who'd been floating silently above Koenma, and said in elfin, "Do you think Koori would train with me?"

"Ask her," came the spirit's reply. So Lea asked.

Koori looked at her and smirked. "I'd love to," she challenged.

"Seems like you're going to have your hands full, Hiei," Kurama said to the pint-sized demon.

Hiei had a smirk playing on his face. "You too, fox," he commented as he tried to explain his newfound protectiveness over Koori.

A/N: Omg! It's getting ever closer to some of the best parts in my opinion! Keep reading and I'll keep posting!

Mousey: I'd keep posting if a certain someone would send me the chapters!

Me: *cowers in corner* I'm working on it now! Don't hurt me!


End file.
